


Josie's

by Buckysaur



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cared about the kid. Not that she'd ever say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josie's

Josie had her fair share of regulars. She enjoyed them: the customers whose drinks she could start pouring as soon as she saw them approach the door. Their faces when they didn't have to fish the lime out of their gin and tonic, because she'd seen them do it before, and hadn't put it in this time.

She enjoyed her work, but sometimes there were customers that drove her into a pursuit of early retirement. Two specific customers, in fact.

Matthew Murdock was an odd kid. Always had been, even way back, when his orders had been limited to a glass of apple juice and he'd sat at the bar with his feet dangling in the air, his hands planted underneath his chin as he looked up at the tv to watch Battlin' Jack Murdock face another defeat. Of course, later, his head had no longer been raised to the tv, instead angling it so that his right ear was pointed to it as his fingers explored the rough wood of the bar.

It hadn't been a place for a kid, and she had told his father so, many times, but to no avail. He didn't want to leave little Matty home, alone, and Matt _liked_ her. Liked asking her about the intricacies of counting back change, and telling her about which alcoholic drink's smell he disliked the most.

Then Battlin' Jack Murdock fought his last battle, and Matthew no longer came.

Josie's other regulars kept the bar stool long since dubbed as _his_ empty for a long time, but slowly, over time, people forgot about the lone blind kid that had used to sit at her bar, sipping his apple juice, and his claim over the stool was forgotten.

 

After Jack's death, the stool saw many drunk college kids, frat boys, and soon-to-be-married bachelors. It wasn't until years later that Matthew Murdock, no longer Matty, but _Matt_ , walked through the door and dragged it to one of her tables by the wall.

Josie had recognised him instantly, of course. The same round glasses, tinted red. The walking stick that had grown in length but kept its colours. New, had been the lopsided smile plastered onto his face, and the friend whose arm he was hanging off of.

His smile, ever so infectious, spread to Josie's face.

 

From then on, the stool was his again. No longer weighed down by any other and their sorrows, but lifted by Matt and the friend by his side. Soon, Josie learned Matt's new order by heart, and then also his friend's who turned out to be called Foggy.

She chuckled at the irony once their backs had turned her way. Foggy, guiding Matt, through a world he couldn't see.

 

The first time she got their orders wrong, she didn't know what to say. The dark looks on both boys' faces -- _men_ , she reminded herself, _after all these years_ \-- took the words right off her tongue. Instead of the poured glasses, she handed them the bottle, mourning their loss.


End file.
